LXG2
by Andrea Churchill
Summary: The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen...set out on their travels at the turn of the century. But when unknown creatures from a faraway world poses a threat to England, will they be able to stop it?
1. Battle of the Beings

LXG2

By Andrea Churchill

Disclaimer: Many scenes and converses owned by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil, and all League of Extraordinary Gentlemen ownerships. Anything that hasn't been made up already, I have possession.

July, 1899

Mars

On the mountainous, rust colored planet of Mars, red dust blows constantly to the west, on the barren dry land. A foreign patterned carpet cuts through the wind like a blade, supporting a man covered in beige cloth. Two glowing moons could been seen in the sky diagonal from each other, through the narrow passageway of arid scarlet rocks and swirls of burnt tornados.

Once landing, the cloth covered man could be seen more clearly, by the looks of it a man of Indian descent, holding his gun and sword of untried marking, and showing a strange gas-masked like face, looking around for someone…or something. While rolling up his airborne mat, a green creature comes up from behind him, speaking a language not familiar to any native tongue on Earth. The creature stood about three times the man's height and size, and cloaked a green cloth, and held several strange weapons as of yellow, purple, and red as the dust beyond them. His fourth arm held a golden staff, about twenty feet in length. After strangely conversing, the two…creature and man…walked for miles before entering some sort of camp, occupied with hundreds of black stone domed tents and similar green creatures, some resembling dinosaurs. Once being led to a tent surrounded by odd statues of warriors and eccentric equipment, a black haired man with a stricken face wearing a red robe draped with swords and outlandish hairpieces sat by some sort of smoke machine. The beige cloaked man withdrew his mask and hood, revealing a blonde haired man with blue eyes, and a war struck expression.

"John." He extended his hand.

"Gulliver. Good to see you again." The man lifted his head in pride, whisking away the metal coils running down his back.

"How are your people? Are you all ready to move, yet?"

The man, seeming to be named John, walked over to a surface where he served a strange type of lime green liquor out of a gourd-shaped canteen.

"Well, I've got about five hundred of the Hither people camped down the canyon. I've been able to march them down here from the settlement of Varnal earlier today."

"Varnal, eh? You mean the Green City?"

"Yes…or what's left of it."

John handed blonde-haired Gulliver a drink as they paced their way through the room, coming up in front of a giant sand colored map of the planet Mars and all its civilizations, stretching up to the ceiling.

"It's been so long since our first settlement; we've made quite an adjustment to the different species among our foreigner planet."

"Indeed."

The two gazed among the map, until John pointed to a certain area in the north-east.

"Well, we sincerely have more important things to discuss. The Sorns have promised us a legion from the north. Coming from the south east and west, we will soon have the Molluscs in a pincer."

"That's good. Maybe this time they can be driven away for good."

"Let's not bet on it."

"Well, I can have the Hithers up over the canyon wall within minutes. They could make a nice addition."

"Fine. That should make the attack immediate with our aid of the Sorns."

The two human men shook each other's hands strong and firm.

"Good luck, Gulliver. May Ares be with you."

The men came out of the tent, dressed properly for the battle beyond Mars' surface. Hundreds of green creatures surrounded their lieges, readied for combat.

Gulliver retrieved onto his mat, and into the moon he went, amid the red sand, and saluted his good friend.

Swinging his leg over a gigantuous black creature with snarling teeth, blazing red eyes and eight skinny legs, John trot down the sandy storm, followed by hundreds of men following upon the same creature.

An unfamiliar battle cry was made as the swarm of aliens led by one man swept over the mountainous region for quite a while, finally seeing in the unclear distance an allied group of men…hundreds, swiftly showing Gulliver in their line of battle. Phases of demonic creatures from both teams appeared before a humongous metal structure in the middle of the desert sand, opposing on both sides. It stretched for almost a mile, its odd structural pattern amid the camouflaging rust tinted soil. Carefully approaching its ends, three aliens among their horse-like creatures collapsed under the configuration and beneath the infertile Mars.

Dozens of men collapsed even then as the Martian ship holding squid-like formations rose high in the air, almost to a hundred feet. It looked, in simplest terms, like several brains in armor. The armies grew frantic.

"John!" Gulliver called out from the distance upon his flying fixation.

"John…down in the south east they had a tripod waiting, and—" Gulliver stopped when he saw the horrific, familiar mechanism attacking through the air.

"Good, God! Not here, too?"

John trotted a bit on his horse, slightly retrieving back from the obvious danger. "I'm afraid so. The Molluscs are using the black smoke…we can't see a damn thing!"

A few of the creatures gave horrendous expressions to the blinding method of their enemy.

"What about the Hithers' ray cannon? Would we be able to cripple them?"

"The tripod was upon us before we could remove its dust tarpaulin."

The two comrades gazed into each other's masked eyes.

"John…we have to fall back…"

Paying no heed to his word, John galloped on towards the distance, viewing the hopeful scene.

"Maybe not…"

Stick-thin grey creatures stretching tens of feet into the air with triangular faces and glowing hands gently walked amid the desert, slowly bringing down the tripod.

"My God…Sorns. I've never thought I'd live to see one."

"Yes…thank the Gods for their arrival. Now that they've brought down the tripods, lets now hope that the Hithers' cannon can blast through the Mollusc encampment's outer shell."

Slowly wheeling through a beige designed canon, larger than any invented on Earth, shot a light blue ray through the walled gate, blasting an explosion through the barrier.

"Damn. It's deserted." Said John with a grousing voice.

"Not entirely deserted…look! What's that over there, in that cage?"

Walking up to a golden cage, a skinnier and less sturdy looking alien with broad stretched feathered wings crouched up on the inside, begging for rescue.

"My God…I…I think it's a captured Sorn!"

"Yes…yes I believe it is! But it looks as if the Molluscs have performed flesh-mechanics on it. They've given it wings…"

"Vile…what's that over there?"

Walking up to a deserted brown tent, only a few tables among the insides supported several glowing objects which captured Gulliver's undivided attention.

"Hmm…a campaign hut, possibly? This material…what is it, exactly? I believe I've once heard of a substance similar to this in which the Molluscs secrete themselves…"

"John…I believe you should come look at this."

Gulliver picked up a clear cube, showing technological images within.

"Th—they're some kind of photographic cubes, but the images within…there's one of me…and then there's you and the princess…and here's one of Earth…"

"Gulliver! Over here!"

Upon another table stood a golden glass egg sitting upon a snake formed base. It resembled a crystal ball, showing images within as well.

"Incredible…a glass egg with moving pictures! But what _is_ this place? That's not America…"

The picture had shown a table, sitting upon a headed statue and newspaper. A window viewed through a darken sky, with a few people walking past the gas lamped street lights.

"No…no I think it's somewhere in England. Wait a minute…"

A green creature came up to John and conversed with him in the strange alienist language.

"What'd he say?" asked Gulliver.

"He said there's some sort of thunder coming from beyond the inner walls of the encampment. He says it sounds like it could blow any minute."

"Some type of bombing, perhaps?"

"No, I don't think they—"

Just then, beyond the thick grey stone walls of the encampment, a bullet shaped rocket shot up slowly into the sky…fire leaving from its path.

"It looks like some sort of artificial meteor! They're shooting it out into space!" said John.

"Perhaps they're leaving! Perhaps they're finally leaving Mars forever!" Gulliver spoke with ecstatic stimulation. However, John seemed a bit uneasy.

"I don't know…this doesn't seem right to me…I—"

"Look! There goes another one!" Gulliver shouted.

And, as he spoke it, another black mechanism shot right up into the night sky.

"They're refugee ships! They're fleeing after all these years!" Gulliver couldn't contain his excitement.

John's face was hard and cold. His eyes showed fear, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Dear God…Gulliver…that's no refugee…it's an armada. Those photographic cubes…the egg…they know about _us_. They know where we _come from_. Earth…"

John's eyes widened in horror, unable to contain the expression.

"Gulliver…they're headed towards Earth."


	2. Issues Entangle

LXG2

By Andrea Churchill

Disclaimer: Many scenes and converses owned by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil, and all League of Extraordinary Gentlemen ownerships. Anything that hasn't been made up already, I have possession.

In the town of Woking, Surrey, a small town in England, five people stood upon a hill at night. Somewhat poor civilians they were; their clothing was dirty and ragged, and their faces were worn down with hunger and grime. A young child climbed a tree, barely slipping. Another child set up a fire, not too older than the other. A man sat down on a rock, viewing the night sky. His companion sat opposite him, viewing the opposite way. Something had caught this man's eye...a sudden red flash came across the very sky; First, ever so fast it appeared as an explosion in the atmospheric sky...then rapidly an enormous ball of fire began to descend from the sky.

"Why, look!" he shouted, pointing a finger at the very noticeable artificial rock.

It burned with passion, tensing against the pressure of gravity against it. The orange, yellow, and red flickers of intense light amazed the man, and soon enough the rest of his companions had recognized the ball of flames. Suspecting a meteor, even such were they struck to stone. Their eyes followed the radiant destruction all the way down...down to the town of Woking, Surrey, where a crash was soon heard, and a silent explosion of soil erupted from beneath the crater, surrendering itself to the sky and above the forests.

The water of the Indian Ocean discovered ripples and waves growing more and more, as it is passed by in mid-day. The blue white sky was intruded by an immense ship, infiltrating the water. It has been about a week since the death of Allan Quatermain, and Dorian Grey, and the league has mainly occupied themselves with the entertainment upon the ship, enjoying casual Nautilus meals with their fellow allies, or staying in their rooms bringing out the worst in them.

Inside, Captain Nemo, the futuristic man of the past, who has the ability to invent ingenious devices, walks the halls of the _Nautilus_, and millions of Indian men work for their orderly Captain in their hardest manor. They leapt out of his proud way, strutting the metal halls and ordering his men. Nemo's first mate Patel stayed beside him at all times, jotting down every word his master had said. The elder, strict Indian prince with a horrid past dreamed of watching the earth revolutionize. This fascination tended to keep his mind off the horrors of his memory and worship of death. By being generous with sharing his vision, he made this journey possible with continuing with the league, using his intelligent yet mysterious ways to keep the league occupied with many adventures yet to come. Passing by a familiar Tom Sawyer, the Captain gave a simple nod as his comrade gave him a more playful one in response.

Switching to Tom Sawyer's pace, quite more slow and relaxed; he eats a ripe, crispy red apple as he passed Nemo by the engine room, dodging all working men. Although Tom had always seemed like the positive guy in the league, deep in his mind he was troubled. During the mission with Professor James Moriarty, that hell-crossed traitor to the league, certain events kept crossing his mind from time to time. Tom's ally and friend Rodney Skinner risked his life and saved Tom from being burned within a blazing library...ending up with a heavy case of third degree burns as a result. It was a good thing Dr. Jekyll healed him well, Tom thought. And Allan Quatermain, the father figure to Tom, the man who taught him the shot that killed Moriarty, risked his life as well to save Tom...and lost it in the process. Being the weaker one in the league, the one who basically killed one...almost two of the league members, tended to override the fact he was the one who actually killed Moriarty himself. It did ever since. And as much as Tom Sawyer attempted to be the laid-back, happy-jolly kid of the league, nothing could ever have him forget that. He knew he would try harder within the future to be a more alert, useful, and responsible member of the league...not getting in anyone's way. Tom tended to feel left out, and think he wasn't able to connect or be a part of a league with members such as his friends, with devastating pasts and demonically extraordinary lives. But not only feeling responsible for Allan's death and Rodney's injuries, missing his old friend, questioning the league's future adventures in fear of a similar fate of Allan's, and being careful to be a more successful member, Tom knew he was falling for Mina. Even though she _claimed_ to not hold the traits 'sweet' and 'young' in high regard, obviously fitting his own personality, he still had a feeling in his heart there was something between them. The little piece of care he had for Mina was in her heart too, and he could almost be sure of it. However, he knew there was nothing he could say or do, for their relationship would never proceed more than just that. Passing through the engine room, Tom continued to strut down the halls, walking by Rodney Skinner in the process.

The gentlemen thief wore his usual long black leather trench, black frameless teashades, black leather gloves, and black buckaroo hat. His head was down, his mind seeming to be on something. Ignoring Tom, the brave, cocky rogue paced his odd-looking self for several minutes, shaking off whatever thought he had. His unpredictable, energetic attitude came back into action as he walked confidently in this immense ship. No body really knew much about Rodney Skinner...he tended to be the most mysterious of all the league. His origin was unknown, and his personality was the most of any typical annoyance, but there was no doubt Rodney Skinner was a hero. After using his invisibility to spy on Moriarty and Grey, the league had gained more respect in his honor. But besides the conceited attitude of this man, something seemed to provoke his mind as well as Tom...

Rodney passed by the _Nautilus_ library, where inside Wilhelmina Harker sat, reading a book on a chemistry of some sort. This dark and demonic, yet lovely vampire slash chemist focused mainly on her studies, besides whatever tiny details that trailed across her mind. The league members, for one, tended to pass her thoughts. Mina knew Tom had a liking towards her. It was possible she enjoyed his company; as much as she turns him down for not being interested in his type, she can't help but smile when he's around. The mysterious woman also found Henry Jekyll to be slightly interested in her, and she quite knew his alter ego Mr. Edward Hyde wouldn't mind a time to flirt with her being, however ferocious that man...if she can really call him a man...can be. Henry was kind, although at times seemingly anxious, but Mina knew he had all too many problems going on inside his brain, and forming a relationship with the good doctor wouldn't be the most brightest idea. He was in his room all too much, avoiding the world...there wasn't much to know about him. Dr. Jekyll was sweet, and that's really all that ever crossed the vampire's mind. Tom, on the other hand, was more of something to think about. And other from thinking about her depressing past relationships with her husband Jonathan and former lover and traitor Dorian, and her possible future relationships with Henry and Tom (which of anything would need some time to think over first), her certain vampirism was really the main issue crossing Mina's mind. She knew everyone in the league has some horrid past of theirs, and she feels the league...however mostly herself above the rest, as one who has been hiding in the dark for too long, and the desire to find the light in the world from her demonic past was one goal Mina Harker strived to make possible.

Past and almost behind the library, the very last but not least of the league members was Henry Jekyll, sitting atop his cabin bed and fiddling with a silver pocket watch. Tortured on the inside, the mad doctor, once a well renowned, wealthy man of London became a shy man of angst, with a constant temper to his alter ego, causing paranoia and intensity between other members of the league. Constantly, day and night, Mr. Edward Hyde would create remarks at Henry in order to convince him to drink the formula that would physically make Hyde in control. And sometimes, it worked. Henry always attempted to be in control, keeping his state of mind in a straight and formal manner. But at the very least, the annoyance kept pulling at him non-stop. He knew Edward, his truly and internally evil alter ego of his that continued to grow and separate from Henry to be a younger, more evil side of the original born Henry Jekyll, had gained the league's trust. However, there was no doubt the league feared Edward. Especially Tom, Edward felt. Nemo was more weary than feared, keeping a close watch on the control Henry had on the brute. And Mina...ah, Mina...the lovely, beautiful smart woman of the league, in which Edward quite often teased him about, was quite frightened by Edward as well. Deep down, he knew she had some disturbance to the monster, and that would come between anything possible for them. It's not like he could hold a stable relationship anyway, Henry thought. Besides the rarity of finding a woman who wasn't feared by Edward in the least bit, Edward would certainly get in the way by threats and other dangers. Within time, as the separation of good and evil continued to grow, Henry knew he would eventually lose his control, and Edward would do as he pleased.

In the meantime, the _Nautilus_ made a close on the beginning of their journey...


	3. English Arrival

LXG2

By Andrea Churchill

Disclaimer: Many scenes and converses owned by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil, and all League of Extraordinary Gentlemen ownerships. Anything that hasn't been made up already, I have possession.

The sky scratching Nautilus blazed its magnificent glory to the civilians of England; awestruck with amazement for the futuristic ship of the past. As it rose attentively, cascades of waterfalls ran down its sides, as the ship's old groan made itself heard. Some civilians took a few steps back in fright, others frozen in their familiar stone grounds, except for their necks, which tilted upwards at a slow pace to follow the rising submarine. Horse-drawn carriages halted to a stop; its drivers peered out abruptly, forming the passengers to discover the amazement as well, due to their curiosity of being stopped. It was as if England civilians' were of a tribe, discovering at first their most sacred gods.

One of the four main doors tilted open heavily, as the bridge walk wheeled out to platform the feet of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. One by one they filed out, assisted by Captain Nemo's first mate Patel, and a few other crewmen.

The League's business was quite simple—as the good Captain desired to "see the world anew as the century turn", many members believed that England was the first step. As Captain Nemo to be the source for this excitement, a certain residue of adventure lingered in the remaining members' minds. There was a small chance of hope for certain people's loss, in which this new…family contained in it a certain sentimental value for making up the dread these members have been through.

Recalled to life, they were, hopefully willing to forget their horrid memories.

However, this was not the case for their future. Because little did they know, their extraordinary personas would be needed by England once more…

But for they league's minds were otherwise unaware and vulnerable, they were quite unsure as to what to look for—what to discover.

But they were the discovery.

Englishmen, women, and children passed by, growing slower as they sensed the anxiety from Dr. Jekyll, the shadowy figure of Mrs. Harker, the unruly, unusual character of Mr. Skinner, the stricken, serious, and frightening reputation of Captain Nemo, and the calmly general mood of Mr. Sawyer. It was quite unsettling to see these strange figures abruptly arrive at England, the country known so perfectly to its residents. Strange to know the world occupied itself with natives such as them…

The vigorous character of Tom Sawyer caught in the corner of his eye a small newsstand only a few meters away from the spot he resided. Coming to mind an idea of witnessing the current events of England; possibly "anew" enough for the league to greatly look into, the American agent playfully sauntered over to the newsstand, greeting the gentleman that looked over it.

"Good evening, sir." Tom greeted the man.

The elder gentleman gave a partly inquiring, partially guarded look to Tom, and then fixed on the other league members and the Nautilus.

"One paper, my good man?" the elder gentleman slowly raised his torso to grab a soon-to-be-sold issue of the London Times. He gave the issue to Tom, who in return felt into his pocket and retrieved a few coins. He gave it to the gentleman.

"Have a good one..." Tom's voice trailed off as soon as he saw the headline for the front page article:

**FALLEN METEOR ARRIVES IN WOKING, SURREY**


	4. People of Other Lands

LXG2

By Andrea Churchill

Disclaimer: Many scenes and converses owned by Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neil, and all League of Extraordinary Gentlemen ownerships. Anything that hasn't been made up already, I have possession.

"Hey, look at this." Tom sauntered over to meet his alliances.

Mina was the first to grab the paper.

"Fallen meteor arrives in Woking, Surrey?" she asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the rogue continued.

"It means there's something fishy going on over there." Tom looked past Rodney Skinner's tiny black shades.

"Look's like we know where to head first." he replied.

After receiving directions to Woking from an intriguingly mistrustful English civilian, Nemo's automobile, being reinvented, proudly drove its brilliance out the shiny metal door. Nemo, being the pompous but cautious owner of this superlative creation, sat behind the wheel as Tom joined him in the front. Mina, Henry, and Rodney entered the back seat of the small vehicle, seconds before they were off to Woking.

It took the league about an hour and a half to drive to the town of Woking, Surrey. The dormitory, civil parish town was located just to the west of Surrey, England, which was just a little southwest of London. It was like a regular town, besides the scattering of people about. Almost the entire town and more were out on the streets, gossiping to each other or taking carriages to the now infamous meteor site. It wasn't necessitated for the league to ask where the site in fact was. It was quite obvious from the constant paths of carriages all going to one spot: the Horsell common SSSI. Horsell common SSSI, or Site of Special Scientific Interest, was a suburb on the outskirts of Woking, known for its Muslim Burial Ground and Bronze Age barrows. And now, it was home to the enormous, mysterious crater that lay within its forests.

Behind all the rows of elms and willows that fell beyond the city, a large cracked depression left within Earth, about one kilometer in diameter, and about fourteen hundred meters in depth. Lying within the crater rested a colossal meteorite much smaller than the crater it lay within. It was of a strange shape—not angularly spherical but instead almost an oval shape, and smooth in most areas. The texture as well did not seem of rocky debris but of a smooth (however injured), almost metallic one.

The league one by one filed out of the automobile, slowing their pace once catching but a glimpse of the scene that lay before them. Not one member of the league took ignorance of the thousands of civilians that surrounded the gray depression within Earth, nor did they firm their grief-stricken, deplorable faces when viewing the object itself—the mysterious object that shined under the bright moonlight. Almost every man, woman, and child surrounded to the edge of the dip in Earth, peering down to spy for any sign of irregularity. And within that crowd, of which the league did not see, was a man who peered directly at the league's arrival. His gaze was devious and underhanded, never leaving their presence. He was an overly large man, dressed in proper formal attire, rested his heavy weight upon a cane, and had black hair and goatee. He held a thin, sliver cigarette case, inscribed with a design of a heavy man such as himself, dressed in a silly jester like costume. It was the exact same cigarette case that M once owned.

As the League neared the site, it was not long before a young man, possibly in his early thirties, peered too far into the pit and fell in. A yell was heard, followed by a thump. The league members quickened their pace, almost like a slow or unrushed run, with the aim of being of assistance. The young man faintly climbed back up to the edge, clasped his arms over the edge, and peered over the precipice in a weak manner. Suddenly, the man's eyes widened, and he struggled to hold his body over the cliff for the heaviness against him was too much to fight. Something was pulling him down.

People crowded the man's site of fall, peering cautiously down into the crater. The man's body could be seen in a fragile and irregular manner; his back to the people of England. Once again he shook off the dust from his head and peered around him. He looked to his right where the meteorite sat, and screamed. His body was taken; pulled into the depths of the rock. A few seconds later, a creature so alienist shown itself—its squid-like body could have resembled a grey, slimy brain with octopus legs, as green glowing "eyes" peered through the top of its body—and yet, it was indescribable. There were truly no words to describe the vile beast. All of England's civilians which crowded the site took a step back in unison, and gasped once in view of the creature. The league stood their ground, however, staring intently at the sign of their newest enemy.

After a few tongue-tied minutes of anxiety, a team of about ten men slowly descended into the pit, leaded by an elderly man crouched over his cane and assisted by two others. The alienist creature squirmed, being quite alert of the men who gradually approached it. It watched with curious eyes to the elder man, waving a flag to its sight; the men within the team stood further back from the man and creature. The elderly man inched closer and closer, until they were inches apart—and then slowly showing the flag to the creature, continue its waving; there was a brief moment of silence. The alien looked back and forth, from the man to the team which surrounded him, and then, so abruptly, it flinched its brain-resembling body and returned to its meteorite.

For a few moments the entire crowd of people, including the league, was awestruck with confusion, and silently chatted between each other. Then the interaction was silenced from a loud, long groan. It rang with insecurity for a few lengthy moments. The people stopped to listen. The men inside the pit took a few steps back from the meteorite, gradually backing up faster and faster as their suspicions were confirmed.

The meteorite began to separate to pieces slowly; first, a triangular shape of metal rock arose from the top of the meteorite, as several long legs began to unfold from the rest of the mass of metal. It raised slowly, the loud groan ringing louder and louder among the civilians of Woking. The league's faces were of a similar manner to their first sight of the _Nautilus_, if not more fretful. The tripod rose taller than any of the buildings within the town and certainly any of the trees. The people of Woking became ants, as the creatures became the humans.

The ants backed up slowly…uncertain of the next move. Within one silent second, the tripod emerged a strange object from the side of its head, and Captain Nemo's face turned from anxiously suspicious to horrid. His thick bushy eyebrows unwrinkled themselves to a flat brow, as his large brown eyes widened.

In the next silent second, he pushed the league to the ground.

The Heat-Ray beamed from the Martians' tripod, burning the flesh off the bones of the thousands that occupied the site. They flamed a bright red, a blinding sight to the few who were not yet engulfed by the red beams of heat. As the league lay hugging the dirt ground, huddled together helplessly under Captain Nemo's protection, they could not…would not realize at that moment the horrid of the scene. Thousands of men, women, and helpless innocent children ran in circles, unable to stop the flames that swallowed them or the other thousands they formally knew. They screamed; a loud, high pitched screech, too horrendous to tolerate. Thousands of people—thousands! Unable to do anything about the almost five hundred foot alienist machine beaming weapons of mass destruction against the population of Woking! The entire site glowed a slow, deathly red orange. Tiny slow moving perishable objects of fire danced under the cranky, groaning machine that created the scene. And beneath the blazing fire—the burning; screaming of thousands of innocent English civilians—the moon shone brightly red that night.

The war had begun.


	5. Begging Bonds

July, 1899

Mars

On the mountainous, rust colored planet of Mars, red dust blows constantly to the west, on the barren dry land. A foreign patterned carpet cuts through the wind like a blade, supporting a man covered in beige cloth. Two glowing moons could been seen in the sky diagonal from each other, through the narrow passageway of arid scarlet rocks and swirls of burnt tornados.

Once landing, the cloth covered man could be seen more clearly, by the looks of it a man of Indian descent, holding his gun and sword of untried marking, and showing a strange gas-masked like face, looking around for someone…or something. While rolling up his airborne mat, a green creature comes up from behind him, speaking a language not familiar to any native tongue on Earth. The creature stood about three times the man's height and size, and cloaked a green cloth, and held several strange weapons as of yellow, purple, and red as the dust beyond them. His fourth arm held a golden staff, about twenty feet in length. After strangely conversing, the two…creature and man…walked for miles before entering some sort of camp, occupied with hundreds of black stone domed tents and similar green creatures, some resembling dinosaurs. Once being led to a tent surrounded by odd statues of warriors and eccentric equipment, a black haired man with a stricken face wearing a red robe draped with swords and outlandish hairpieces sat by some sort of smoke machine. The beige cloaked man withdrew his mask and hood, revealing a blonde haired man with blue eyes, and a war struck expression.

"John." He extended his hand.

"Gulliver." Good to see you again." The man lifted his head in pride, whisking away the metal coils running down his back.

"How are your people? Are you all ready to move, yet?"

The man, seeming to be named John, walked over to a surface where he served a strange type of lime green liquor out of a gourd-shaped canteen.

"Well, I've got about five hundred of the Hither people camped down the canyon. I've been able to march them down here from the settlement of Varnal earlier today."

"Varnal, eh? You mean the Green City?"

"Yes…or what's left of it."

John handed blonde-haired Gulliver a drink as they paced their way through the room, coming up in front of a giant sand colored map of the planet Mars and all its civilizations, stretching up to the ceiling.

"It's been so long since our first settlement; we've made quite an adjustment to the different species among our foreigner planet."

"Indeed."

The two gazed among the map, until John pointed to a certain area in the north-east.

"Well, we sincerely have more important things to discuss. The Sorns have promised us a legion from the north. Coming from the south east and west, we will soon have the Molluscs in a pincer."

"That's good. Maybe this time they can be driven away for good."

"Let's not bet on it."

"Well, I can have the Hithers up over the canyon wall within minutes. They could make a nice addition."

"Fine..." That should make the attack immediate with our aid of the Sorns."

The two human men shook each other's hands strong and firm.

"Good luck, Gulliver. May Ares be with you...?"

The men came out of the tent, dressed properly for the battle beyond Mars' surface. Hundreds of green creatures surrounded their lieges, readied for combat.

Gulliver retrieved onto his mat, and into the moon he went, amid the red sand, and saluted his good friend.

Swinging his leg over a large black creature with snarling teeth, blazing red eyes and eight skinny legs, John trot down the sandy storm, followed by hundreds of men following upon the same creature.

An unfamiliar battle cry was made as the swarm of aliens led by one man swept over the mountainous region for quite a while, finally seeing in the unclear distance an allied group of men…hundreds, swiftly showing Gulliver in their line of battle. Phases of demonic creatures from both teams appeared before a humongous metal structure in the middle of the desert sand, opposing on both sides. It stretched for almost a mile, its odd structural pattern amid the camouflaging rust tinted soil. Carefully approaching its ends, three aliens among their horse-like creatures collapsed under the configuration and beneath the infertile Mars.

Dozens of men collapsed even then as the Martian ship holding squid-like formations rose high in the air, almost to a hundred feet. It looked, in simplest terms, like several brains in armor. The armies grew frantic.

"John!" Gulliver called out from the distance upon his flying fixation.

"John…down in the south east they had a tripod waiting, and—" Gulliver stopped when he saw the horrific, familiar mechanism attacking through the air.

"Good, God! Not here too?"

John trotted a bit on his horse, slightly retrieving back from the obvious danger. "I'm afraid so. The Molluscs are using the black smoke…we can't see a damn thing!"

A few of the creatures gave horrendous expressions to the blinding method of their enemy.

"What about the Hithers' ray cannon? Would we be able to cripple them?"

"The tripod was upon us before we could remove its dust tarpaulin."

The two comrades gazed into each other's masked eyes.

"John…we have to fall back…"

Paying no heed to his word, John galloped on towards the distance, viewing the hopeful scene.

"Maybe not…"

Stick-thin grey creatures stretching tens of feet into the air with triangular faces and glowing hands gently walked amid the desert, slowly bringing down the tripod.

"My God…Sorns. I've never thought I'd live to see one."

"Yes…thank the Gods for their arrival. Now that they've brought down the tripods, let's now hope that the Hithers' cannon can blast through the Mollusc encampment's outer shell."

Slowly wheeling through beige designed canon, larger than any invented on Earth, shot a light blue ray through the walled gate, blasting an explosion through the barrier.

"Damn. It's deserted." Said John with a grousing voice.

"Not entirely deserted…look! What's that over there, in that cage?"

Walking up to a golden cage, a skinnier and less sturdy looking alien with broad stretched feathered wings crouched up on the inside, begging for rescue.

"My God…I…I think it's a captured Sorn!"

"Yes…yes I believe it is! But it looks as if the Molluscs have performed flesh-mechanics on it. They've given it wings…"

"Vile…what's that over there?"

Walking up to a deserted brown tent, only a few tables among the insides supported several glowing objects which captured Gulliver's undivided attention.

"Hmm…a campaign hut, possibly? This material…what is it, exactly? I believe I've once heard of a substance similar to this in which the Molluscs secrete themselves…"

"John…I believe you should come look at this."

Gulliver picked up a clear cube, showing technological images within.

"Th—they're some kind of photographic cubes, but the images within…there's one of me…and then there's you and the princess…and here's one of Earth…"

"Gulliver! Over here!"

Upon another table stood a golden glass egg sitting upon a snake formed base. It resembled a crystal ball, showing images within as well.

"Incredible…a glass egg with moving pictures! But what _is_ this place? That's not America…"

The picture had shown a table, sitting upon a headed statue and newspaper. A window viewed through a darken sky, with a few people walking past the gas lamped street lights.

"No…no I think it's somewhere in England. Wait a minute…"

A green creature came up to John and conversed with him in the strange alienist language.

"What'd he say?" asked Gulliver.

"He said there's some sort of thunder coming from beyond the inner walls of the encampment. He says it sounds like it could blow any minute."

"Some type of bombing, perhaps?"

"No, I don't think they—"

Just then, beyond the thick grey stone walls of the encampment, a bullet shaped rocket shot up slowly into the sky…fire leaving from its path.

"It looks like some sort of artificial meteor! They're shooting it out into space!" said John.

"Perhaps they're leaving! Perhaps they're finally leaving Mars forever!" Gulliver spoke with ecstatic stimulation. However, John seemed a bit uneasy.

"I don't know…this doesn't seem right to me…I—"

"Look! There goes another one!" Gulliver shouted.

And, as he spoke it, another black mechanism shot right up into the night sky.

"They're refugee ships! They're fleeing after all these years!" Gulliver couldn't contain his excitement.

John's face was hard and cold. His eyes showed fear, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"Dear God…Gulliver…that's no refugee…it's an armada. Those photographic cubes…the egg…they know about _us_. They know where we _come from_. Earth…"

John's eyes widened in horror, unable to contain the expression.

"Gulliver…they're headed towards Earth."

In the town of Woking, Surrey, a small town in England, five people stood upon a hill at night. Somewhat poor civilians they were; their clothing was dirty and ragged, and their faces were worn down with hunger and grime. A young child climbed a tree, barely slipping. Another child set up a fire, not too older than the other. A man sat down on a rock, viewing the night sky. His companion sat opposite him, viewing the opposite way. Something had caught this man's eye...a sudden red flash came across the very sky; First, ever so fast it appeared as an explosion in the atmospheric sky...then rapidly an enormous ball of fire began to descend from the sky.

"Why, look!" he shouted, pointing a finger at the very noticeable artificial rock.

It burned with passion, tensing against the pressure of gravity against it. The orange, yellow, and red flickers of intense light amazed the man, and soon enough the rest of his companions had recognized the ball of flames. Suspecting a meteor, even such were they struck to stone. Their eyes followed the radiant destruction all the way down...down to the town of Woking, Surrey, where a crash was soon heard, and a silent explosion of soil erupted from beneath the crater, surrendering itself to the sky and above the forests.

The water of the Indian Ocean discovered ripples and waves growing more and more, as it is passed by in mid-day. The blue white sky was intruded by an immense ship, infiltrating the water. It has been about a week since the death of Allan Quatermain, and Dorian Grey, and the league has mainly occupied themselves with the entertainment upon the ship, enjoying casual Nautilus meals with their fellow allies, or staying in their rooms bringing out the worst in them.

Inside, Captain Nemo, the futuristic man of the past, who has the ability to invent ingenious devices, walks the halls of the _Nautilus_, and millions of Indian men work for their orderly Captain in their hardest manor. They leapt out of his proud way, strutting the metal halls and ordering his men. Nemo's first mate Patel stayed beside him at all times, jotting down every word his master had said. The elder, strict Indian prince with a horrid past dreamed of watching the earth revolutionize. This fascination tended to keep his mind off the horrors of his memory and worship of death. By being generous with sharing his vision, he made this journey possible with continuing with the league, using his intelligent yet mysterious ways to keep the league occupied with many adventures yet to come. Passing by a familiar Tom Sawyer, the Captain gave a simple nod as his comrade gave him a more playful one in response.

Switching to Tom Sawyer's pace, quite slower and relaxed; he eats a ripe, crispy red apple as he passed Nemo by the engine room, dodging all working men. Although Tom had always seemed like the positive guy in the league, deep in his mind he was troubled. During the mission with Professor James Moriarty, that hell-crossed traitor to the league, certain events kept crossing his mind from time to time. Tom's ally and friend Rodney Skinner risked his life and saved Tom from being burned within a blazing library...ending up with a heavy case of third degree burns as a result. It was a good thing Dr. Jekyll healed him well, Tom thought. And Allan Quatermain, the father figure to Tom, the man who taught him the shot that killed Moriarty, risked his life as well to save Tom...and lost it in the process. Being the weaker one in the league, the one who basically killed one...almost two of the league members, tended to override the fact he was the one who actually killed Moriarty himself. It did ever since. And as much as Tom Sawyer attempted to be the laid-back, happy-jolly kid of the league, nothing could ever have him forget that. He knew he would try harder within the future to be a more alert, useful, and responsible member of the league...not getting in anyone's way. Tom tended to feel left out, and think he wasn't able to connect or be a part of a league with members such as his friends, with devastating pasts and demonically extraordinary lives. But not only feeling responsible for Allan's death and Rodney's injuries, missing his old friend, questioning the league's future adventures in fear of a similar fate of Allan's, and being careful to be a more successful member, Tom knew he was falling for Mina. Even though she _claimed_ to not hold the traits 'sweet' and 'young' in high regard, obviously fitting his own personality, he still had a feeling in his heart there was something between them. The little piece of care he had for Mina was in her heart too, and he could almost be sure of it. However, he knew there was nothing he could say or do, for their relationship would never precede more than just that. Passing through the engine room, Tom continued to strut down the halls, walking by Rodney Skinner in the process.

The gentlemen thief wore his usual long black leather trench, black frameless tea shades, black leather gloves, and black buckaroo hat. His head was down, his mind seeming to be on something. Ignoring Tom, the brave, cocky rogue paced his odd-looking self for several minutes, shaking off whatever thought he had. His unpredictable, energetic attitude came back into action as he walked confidently in this immense ship. Nobody really knew much about Rodney Skinner...he tended to be the most mysterious of the entire league. His origin was unknown, and his personality was the most of any typical annoyance, but there was no doubt Rodney Skinner was a hero. After using his invisibility to spy on Moriarty and Grey, the league had gained more respect in his honor. But besides the conceited attitude of this man, something seemed to provoke his mind as well as Tom...

Rodney passed by the _Nautilus_ library, where inside Wilhelmina Harker sat, reading a book on a chemistry of some sort. This dark and demonic, yet lovely vampire slash chemist focused mainly on her studies, besides whatever tiny details that trailed across her mind. The league members, for one, tended to pass her thoughts. Mina knew Tom had a liking towards her. It was possible she enjoyed his company; as much as she turns him down for not being interested in his type, she can't help but smile when he's around. The mysterious woman also found Henry Jekyll to be slightly interested in her, and she quite knew his alter ego Mr. Edward Hyde wouldn't mind a time to flirt with her being, however ferocious that man...if she can really call him a man...can be. Henry was kind, although at times seemingly anxious, but Mina knew he had all too many problems going on inside his brain, and forming a relationship with the good doctor wouldn't be the brightest idea. He was in his room all too much; avoiding the world...there wasn't much to know about him. Dr. Jekyll was sweet, and that's really all that ever crossed the vampire's mind. Tom, on the other hand, was more of something to think about. And other from thinking about her depressing past relationships with her husband Jonathan and former lover and traitor Dorian, and her possible future relationships with Henry and Tom (which of anything would need some time to think over first), her certain vampirism was really the main issue crossing Mina's mind. She knew everyone in the league has some horrid past of theirs, and she feels the league...however mostly herself above the rest, as one who has been hiding in the dark for too long, and the desire to find the light in the world from her demonic past was one goal Mina Harker strived to make possible.

Past and almost behind the library, the very last but not least of the league members was Henry Jekyll, sitting atop his cabin bed and fiddling with a silver pocket watch. Tortured on the inside, the mad doctor, once a well renowned, wealthy man of London became a shy man of angst, with a constant temper to his alter ego, causing paranoia and intensity between other members of the league. Constantly, day and night, Mr. Edward Hyde would create remarks at Henry in order to convince him to drink the formula that would physically make Hyde in control. And sometimes, it worked. Henry always attempted to be in control, keeping his state of mind in a straight and formal manner. But at the very least, the annoyance kept pulling at him non-stop. He knew Edward, his truly and internally evil alter ego of his that continued to grow and separate from Henry to be a younger, more evil side of the original born Henry Jekyll, had gained the league's trust. However, there was no doubt the league feared Edward. Especially Tom, Edward felt. Nemo was more weary than feared, keeping a close watch on the control Henry had on the brute. And Mina...ah, Mina...the lovely, beautiful smart woman of the league, in which Edward quite often teased him about, was quite frightened by Edward as well. Deep down, he knew she had some disturbance to the monster, and that would come between anything possible for them. It's not like he could hold a stable relationship anyway, Henry thought. Besides the rarity of finding a woman who wasn't feared by Edward in the least bit, Edward would certainly get in the way by threats and other dangers. Within time, as the separation of good and evil continued to grow, Henry knew he would eventually lose his control, and Edward would do as he pleased.

In the meantime, the _Nautilus_ made a close on the beginning of their journey...

The sky scratching Nautilus blazed its magnificent glory to the civilians of England; awestruck with amazement for the futuristic ship of the past. As it rose attentively, cascades of waterfalls ran down its sides, as the ship's old groan made it heard. Some civilians took a few steps back in fright, others frozen in their familiar stone grounds, except for their necks, which tilted upwards at a slow pace to follow the rising submarine. Horse-drawn carriages halted to a stop; its drivers peered out abruptly, forming the passengers to discover the amazement as well, due to their curiosity of being stopped. It was as if England civilians' were of a tribe, discovering at first their most sacred gods.

One of the four main doors tilted open heavily, as the bridge walk wheeled out to platform the feet of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. One by one they filed out, assisted by Captain Nemo's first mate Patel, and a few other crewmen.

The League's business was quite simple—as the good Captain desired to "see the world anew as the century turn", many members believed that England was the first step. As Captain Nemo to be the source for this excitement, a certain residue of adventure lingered in the remaining members' minds. There was a small chance of hope for certain people's loss, in which this new…family contained in it a certain sentimental value for making up the dread these members have been through.

Recalled to life, they were, hopefully willing to forget their horrid memories.

However, this was not the case for their future. Because little did they know, their extraordinary personas would be needed by England once more…

But for the league's minds were otherwise unaware and vulnerable, they were quite unsure as to what to look for—what to discover.

But they were the discovery.

Englishmen, women, and children passed by, growing slower as they sensed the anxiety from Dr. Jekyll, the shadowy figure of Mrs. Harker, the unruly, unusual character of Mr. Skinner, the stricken, serious, and frightening reputation of Captain Nemo, and the calmly general mood of Mr. Sawyer. It was quite unsettling to see these strange figures abruptly arrive at England, the country known so perfectly to its residents. Strange to know the world occupied itself with natives such as them…

The vigorous character of Tom Sawyer caught in the corner of his eye a small newsstand only a few meters away from the spot he resided. Coming to mind an idea of witnessing the current events of England; possibly "anew" enough for the league to greatly look into, the American agent playfully sauntered over to the newsstand, greeting the gentleman that looked over it.

"Good evening, sir." Tom greeted the man.

The elder gentleman gave a partly inquiring, partially guarded look to Tom, and then fixed on the other league members and the Nautilus.

"One paper, my good man?" the elder gentleman slowly raised his torso to grab a soon-to-be-sold issue of the London Times. He gave the issue to Tom, who in return felt into his pocket and retrieved a few coins. He gave it to the gentleman.

"Have a good one..." Tom's voice trailed off as soon as he saw the headline for the front page article:

**FALLEN METEOR ARRIVES IN WOKING, SURREY**

"Hey, look at this." Tom sauntered over to meet his alliances.

Mina was the first to grab the paper.

"Fallen meteor arrives in Woking, Surrey?" she asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the rogue continued.

"It means there's something fishy going on over there." Tom looked past Rodney Skinner's tiny black shades.

"It looks like we know where to head first." he replied.

After receiving directions to Woking from an intriguingly mistrustful English civilian, Nemo's automobile, being reinvented, proudly drove its brilliance out the shiny metal door. Nemo, being the pompous but cautious owner of this superlative creation, sat behind the wheel as Tom joined him in the front. Mina, Henry, and Rodney entered the back seat of the small vehicle, seconds before they were off to Woking.

It took the league about an hour and a half to drive to the town of Woking, Surrey. The dormitory, civil parish town was located just to the west of Surrey, England, which was just a little southwest of London. It was like a regular town, besides the scattering of people about. Almost the entire town and more were out on the streets, gossiping to each other or taking carriages to the now infamous meteor site. It wasn't necessitated for the league to ask where the site in fact was. It was quite obvious from the constant paths of carriages all going to one spot: the Horsell common SSSI. Horsell common SSSI, or Site of Special Scientific Interest, was a suburb on the outskirts of Woking, known for its Muslim Burial Ground and Bronze Age barrows. And now, it was home to the enormous, mysterious crater that lay within its forests.

Behind all the rows of elms and willows that fell beyond the city, a large cracked depression left within Earth, about one kilometer in diameter, and about fourteen hundred meters in depth. Lying within the crater rested a colossal meteorite much smaller than the crater it lay within. It was of a strange shape—not angularly spherical but instead almost an oval shape, and smooth in most areas. The texture as well did not seem of rocky debris but of a smooth (however injured), almost metallic one.

The league one by one filed out of the automobile, slowing their pace once catching but a glimpse of the scene that lay before them. Not one member of the league took ignorance of the thousands of civilians that surrounded the gray depression within Earth, nor did they firm their grief-stricken, deplorable faces when viewing the object itself—the mysterious object that shined under the bright moonlight. Almost every man, woman, and child surrounded to the edge of the dip in Earth, peering down to spy for any sign of irregularity. And within that crowd, of which the league did not see, was a man who peered directly at the league's arrival. His gaze was devious and underhanded, never leaving their presence. He was an overly large man, dressed in proper formal attire, rested his heavy weight upon a cane, and had black hair and goatee. He held a thin, sliver cigarette case, inscribed with a design of a heavy man such as himself, dressed in a silly jester like costume. It was the exact same cigarette case that M once owned.

As the League neared the site, it was not long before a young man, possibly in his early thirties, peered too far into the pit and fell in. A yell was heard, followed by a thump. The league members quickened their pace, almost like a slow or unrushed run, with the aim of being of assistance. The young man faintly climbed back up to the edge, clasped his arms over the edge, and peered over the precipice in a weak manner. Suddenly, the man's eyes widened, and he struggled to hold his body over the cliff for the heaviness against him was too much to fight. Something was pulling him down.

People crowded the man's site of fall, peering cautiously down into the crater. The man's body could be seen in a fragile and irregular manner; his back to the people of England. Once again he shook off the dust from his head and peered around him. He looked to his right where the meteorite sat, and screamed. His body was taken; pulled into the depths of the rock. A few seconds later, a creature so alienist shown itself—its squid-like body could have resembled a grey, slimy brain with octopus legs, as green glowing "eyes" peered through the top of its body—and yet, it was indescribable. There were truly no words to describe the vile beast. All of England's civilians which crowded the site took a step back in unison, and gasped once in view of the creature. The league stood their ground, however, staring intently at the sign of their newest enemy.

After a few tongue-tied minutes of anxiety, a team of about ten men slowly descended into the pit, leaded by an elderly man crouched over his cane and assisted by two others. The alienist creature squirmed, being quite alert of the men who gradually approached it. It watched with curious eyes to the elder man, waving a flag to its sight; the men within the team stood further back from the man and creature. The elderly man inched closer and closer, until they were inches apart—and then slowly showing the flag to the creature, continue its waving; there was a brief moment of silence. The alien looked back and forth, from the man to the team which surrounded him, and then, so abruptly, it flinched its brain-resembling body and returned to its meteorite.

For a few moments the entire crowd of people, including the league, was awestruck with confusion, and silently chatted between each other. Then the interaction was silenced from a loud, long groan. It rang with insecurity for a few lengthy moments. The people stopped to listen. The men inside the pit took a few steps back from the meteorite, gradually backing up faster and faster as their suspicions were confirmed.

The meteorite began to separate to pieces slowly; first, a triangular shape of metal rock arose from the top of the meteorite, as several long legs began to unfold from the rest of the mass of metal. It raised slowly, the loud groan ringing louder and louder among the civilians of Woking. The league's faces were of a similar manner to their first sight of the _Nautilus_, if not more fretful. The tripod rose taller than any of the buildings within the town and certainly any of the trees. The people of Woking became ants, as the creatures became the humans.

The ants backed up slowly…uncertain of the next move. Within one silent second, the tripod emerged a strange object from the side of its head, and Captain Nemo's face turned from anxiously suspicious to horrid. His thick bushy eyebrows unwrinkled themselves to a flat brow, as his large brown eyes widened.

In the next silent second, he pushed the league to the ground.

The Heat-Ray beamed from the Martians' tripod, burning the flesh off the bones of the thousands that occupied the site. They flamed a bright red, a blinding sight to the few who were not yet engulfed by the red beams of heat. As the league lay hugging the dirt ground, huddled together helplessly under Captain Nemo's protection, they could not…would not realize at that moment the horrid of the scene. Thousands of men, women, and helpless innocent children ran in circles, unable to stop the flames that swallowed them or the other thousands they formally knew. They screamed; a loud, high pitched screech, too horrendous to tolerate. Thousands of people—thousands! Unable to do anything about the almost five hundred foot alienist machine beaming weapons of mass destruction against the population of Woking! The entire site glowed a slow, deathly red orange. Tiny slow moving perishable objects of fire danced under the cranky, groaning machine that created the scene. And beneath the blazing fire—the burning; screaming of thousands of innocent English civilians—the moon shone brightly red that night.

The war had begun.


	6. Unexpected Expectations

LXG2

An LXG/League of Extraordinary Gentlemen fanfiction

All rights reserved (League of Extraordinary Gentlemen/LXG) to Alan Moore, and any War of the Worlds rights reserved to H.G. Wells.

Soon after the league arrived in the British Museum a storm had erupted. It roared with thunder and lightning, causing the mood to evolve into a drearier, dark sense than it already had.

"So it's set. Mrs. Harker and Dr. Jekyll will stay at the museum to study anything they can about Mars, or our enemy. Agent Sawyer, Mr. Skinner and I will travel south of the river to investigate the towns—see which are completely evacuated and which are still occupied." Captain Nemo spoke to the league. In response, they nod their heads in approval.

Captain Nemo handed Mrs. Harker the artillery position charts, and said "Take this—it might come in handy if you come across a way to attack the Martians. You will be able to plan something while we travel on our reconnaissance."

She took it gratefully.

With a final exchange of glances, the league departed their ways.

Mina Harker and Henry Jekyll entered the secret annexe of the British Museum. Placing the artillery positions on the table, Mina and Henry began searching the walls and walls of books lining the room. Taking each a book of its shelves, the two members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen began their search to destroy their new, unknown enemy.

What they didn't know, however, is that they would get an unexpected visit from an unexpected person…

Captain Nemo, Agent Sawyer, and Mr. Skinner entered their coach which was indeed waiting outside the museum. Once taking off to south of the river, they passed several towns. Some were in pandemonium, others abandoned. The league had passed the hamlet of Maybury, when Captain Nemo spoke up.

"I must confess…I admire the British people's bravery. With horror at their doorstep, they seem unconcerned."

Mr. Skinner snorted above the roaring storm. "_Hardly_ unconcerned...more _constrained_, I'd say. Pretending everything's _tickety-boo,_ _Nemo_. It's the great British _pastime_."

The Captain grunted, while as a beam of lightning struck light through the window.

Just then, the carriage had halted to an abrupt stop. The league, obviously curious, slowly stepped out.

"What happened, what's wrong?" asked Tom.

The coachman yelled across the roaring storm.

"That last _lightning_ flash—I thought I saw something!" he yelled. His face was full of fright. The league responded with a pause of consideration.

"Wait…!" yelled Tom right after a clash of thunder. "I just heard something beneath the thunder!"

Rodney Skinner and Captain Nemo listened intently.

"There it is again! Did you hear it?" Tom yelled, again.

"Yeah!" Skinner responded. "I hear it…it sounds almost as if…"

Just before Mr. Skinner could finish his words, the rows of trees on the right side of the road instantly cleared under yet another flash of thunder and lightning, only to reveal what it seemed to be an obvious design of the Martians. It was, indeed, a mechanism extracting several arms and supporting upon three legs. If anything, it could have resembled something of a _milking stool_.

It was immense—hundreds of feet into the air, sending every sense of terror imaginable.

The Martians had found a way to escape the crater.

"BACK INSIDE THE COACH!" Tom said. "WE NEED TO GET BACK TO LONDON!"

Within the fastest speed imaginable, the league took off from the sight of the Martian innovation. No speaking was done so on the ride back—simply terror and fright of each awakening second the unimaginable sound of the deadly machine following them had struck. Each footstep…each metal clang…each flash of inexplicable thunder, was one more step of fear to death.

And it continued for longer than imaginable.

"Good God, I can hear that thunder from here." Mina Harker mumbled from behind her book.

Dr. Jekyll smiled. "_Yes I know_. I hope it lightens up _soon_. I wonder how the rest of the league is holding up in this wea—"

Before the good doctor could finish, the doors of the secret annexe had flung open, letting in the loud clang of thunder and a grey smoky material to seep in through force. And, standing in the doorway, was none other than the original and superior immortal Mr. Dorian Gray. Dr. Jekyll engulfed in confusion. Mina Harker rose and swallowed the expression of terror and enrage.

"_Dorian…?_" she spoke.

Dorian Gray smiled with satisfaction. "_Mina_…how nice to see you."

"But…you're….you're supposed to be…"

"Dead…?" he offered. "Yes…yes, I suppose so. But, here I stand, proud and more _powerful than ever_."

Dorian chuckled.

"But…_how_?" asked Henry.

"_I'm sorry_," Dorian glared. "I'm not here to _chit chat_. But I _am _here to get what I need."

Dr. Jekyll rose from his chair.

Dorian smiled. He pulled out a rifle.

"And to get what I need, I'll have to get rid of _those in my way_."

Before Dr. Jekyll could do anything but react, Dorian Gray had placed a bullet right into his chest.

"_Henry!_" Mina exclaimed, nearly leaping over the table.

But before she could reach him, Dorian had set her to flames with a beam of heat.

As Doctor Jekyll moaned in pain, drenched in blood upon the floor, and Mrs. Wilhelmina Harker looked upon herself in terror, Dorian Gray smiled. "Those things from Mars certainly do have some ingenious devices." He looked at the small device.

The two members of the league looked in shock. Dorian smiled. "_That's right._ I'm in alliance with the creatures. I was they're _key _to this world. It would seem as if the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen could be the only hopes of this world surviving the invasion. _And me…? Well, I'm the answer to their questions. _But I'm just in it for the _revenge_."

"And, in order for the Martians' plan to invade England, they need _this._"

Dorian grabbed the artillery position charts. As Dr. Jekyll lay hopeless, Mina attempted to bear her flames and attack the betrayer. But, instead, he pulled out a silver stake, and shoved it into the vampire's heart. Dorian laughed. "_Let's just hope this time I didn't miss."_

Laughing, Mr. Gray simply walked out of the room, closed the doors, and escaped calmly and dashingly to go against the league once again.

Nearly an hour later, Captain Nemo, Mr. Skinner, and Agent Sawyer arrived, only to find Mrs. Harker dressed in burnt rags, stake within her heart, and Dr. Jekyll lying on the floor, shaking with confusion and blood.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Tom dashed to the doctor and vampiress.

"It was Gray. He's _alive!_"Dr. Jekyll exclaimed, painfully.

"W…what?" asked the Captain.

"He took the artillery positioning charts. He's working alongside the Martians."

Skinner shook his head. "Wait…_Gray? As in Dorian Gray?_ But that's impossible! I thought Mina had killed him!"

"I guess he's come back to life."

"But what do you mean he's working alongside the Martians? Why would they listen to him?"

"Because he's the key to _us_." Henry replied.

"But…still…what is it that Dorian wants?" asked the Captain.

"Revenge. What else?" Agent Sawyer interrupted.

Just then, Campion Bond and Mycroft Holms burst through the doors. They gazed in awe at the two fallen members of the league.

"Good God, what happened? As soon as I was informed of the Martians' means of transportation, we came here as quickly as possible. But I see we have some other difficulties as well, here."

"It was Dorian Gray. He's come back to life and is working for the Martians." said Tom, angrily and holding Mina's limp body, nearly in tears.

"_None of that matters right now_. We need to get these two back to the Nautilus infirmary _immediately_!" the Captain exclaimed.

Mycroft and Tom helped carry Mina, while Nemo and Skinner attempted to support Dr. Jekyll. Campion nearly ran to the table.

"The plans detailing London's gun positions are gone!" he shouted in frustration.

"He…he _took them_ before either of us could stop him…" Dr. Jekyll moaned.

"It's alright Jekyll, we got you…" Skinner cooed to his friend.

"Is she going to be all right?" he attempted to turn his head to the cold woman he adored so.

"We'll determine that once we reach the Nautilus. We can talk about our plans to fight against Gray and the Martians then. Besides, the Nautilus is a much safer base for Gray to invade, against the museum." spoke the Captain.

"Let's just hope we don't face any more bombs…" Tom grumbled. Henry seemed to make a face of guilt.

The league, Campion, and Mycroft reached the ship with slight struggle. The pain of seeing their comrades in distress was quite unbearable, especially for Agent Sawyer.

Considering Mrs. Harker and Dr. Jekyll were the ship's infamous medical helpers for the league and the crew, it was slightly difficult to treat them with the same effort they had given themselves. Some of Nemo's men were not as skilled as the two. And so, the odds of survival were less.

Dr. Jekyll was immediately tended to his shot wound first—besides, he was indeed the only one of the two still breathing. It would have been somewhat of a waste to attend Mrs. Harker before Dr. Jekyll.

He was taken into custody by the Captain's medical doctors—medicated to the pain, operated to retrieve the bullet, and patched up to cover the wound and stop the bleeding. For the league, it was unbearable to watch.

As for Mrs. Harker, Tom could stand around to watch Nemo's men treat her. The stake had been retrieved from her chest, and, as they tore what was left of her clothing to reveal the wound, it had indeed pierced the very placement her heart would rest.

The five men stood around the two patients, and took a few steps back to truly witness and take in their scene.

"All we can do now is wait." said Captain Nemo. "There is not much more we can do at the time."

By orders of Mycroft, there was no time to wait for the league's healing.

Captain Nemo and Mr. Skinner were to defend the Thames River from the Martian "tripod". It was hoped that they could contain the invasion in South London, and the possibility of the attack spreading anywhere else was to be prevented.

Agent Sawyer was assigned the task of traveling to the South Downs and retrieving the league's last hope of defeating the Martians…and hopefully Gray.

…He was to depart in the morning.


	7. Red In Tooth And Claw

LXG2

An LXG/League of Extraordinary Gentlemen fanfiction

All rights reserved (League of Extraordinary Gentlemen/LXG) to Alan Moore, and any War of the Worlds rights reserved to H.G. Wells.

It was nearly daybreak when the league's got word from the infirmary—Dr. Jekyll is recovering quickly, and Mrs. Harker, due to her vampiric nature, had healed overnight. She was up and about, however enraged by her memory. The league, utterly confused as to why she was alive, considering Gray had pierced her heart, was soon informed as to her savior.

"He had struck me directly in the heart, yes. But his sword was not left inside my body. When I had assisted Van Helsing in defeating Dracula, one of my best friends, Lucy, had turned for the worse. Our only choice was to kill her." she told them. "Doing so, Van Helsing pierced her heart with a wooden stake, stuffed her mouth with garlic, and beheaded her. It was revolting to see my friend this way, but we had no choice. It had to be done."

"Killing a vampire can be a tricky thing, considering that everyone is different. I'm just grateful to be alive right now."

Everyone was relieved to see their friends almost perfectly healthy. To be an extraordinary gentlemen sometimes _did_ have its advantages.

Dr. Jekyll was to stay aboard the Nautilus and complete his recovery, while helping Captain Nemo and Mr. Skinner keep the Martian invasion south of the Thames River. If they came across Gray, they would be ready and expectant.

Mrs. Harker assisted Tom in his part of the mission. Apparently, they were taken on to Waterloo, where they were to find their so-called "last hope". Despite the surprisingly satisfying weather, the carriage to the Waterloo train station had revealed several families with their belongings on the streets.

The panic had begun.

Mrs. Harker and Agent Sawyer's coachmen bid them good luck on their journey once boarding the train.

They were to visit the South Downs, Mycroft explained, to locate a scientist engaged in highly secret government endeavors. So secret, that neither league member were told his neither name nor whereabouts. Their orders were to find this scientist, and inform him that 'H-142' was to be delivered to London, in hopes of defeating the Martians. Needless to say, they were not informed of what _that_ was either.

Once aboard the train, they spoke after pondering their strange mission;

"I just can't get over that three-legged thing. The odds against us are just piling up…I'm starting to have some doubts about things. With Gray on the enemy's side, and us having to face two of those tripods…"

"Three." Mina replied.

"What?"

"Three. Three tripods."

As Mrs. Harker pointed out the window, Tom once again viewed the sight of a strange glowing meteorite-like object propel out of the sky.

The Nautilus bared center of the Thames River, submerged, waiting for any Martian tripods…or Gray…to attack.

Captain Nemo, Mr. Skinner, and a fairly weakened Dr. Jekyll chat about their odds against.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not all too concerned about Gray. I don't think he stand a chance against all five of us." said Skinner. "I mean…I'm sure he's more likely to attack us one against one, but I really don't think he would leave the Martian site where he has all weapons and such. If anything, he might be _leading _the Martians, not fighting _with_ them. Gray doesn't seem like a loyal soldier…more like one who doesn't want to get his hands dirty, but instead has other people do things for what he wants."

"I don't know…I'm still wary about Gray even going so low as to even being in alliance with the Martians in the first place. If he's somehow made a pact with our unearthly enemies, he would then be betraying not just his country, which, we all know Gray doesn't mind doing, considering he's already done so, but he would betraying his own world. It's like he doesn't even consider himself to be human anymore…like his immortality has brought him to a point of power and pride in which he takes pity on any lesser life form. I almost get the feeling that he's using the Martians for something." said the Doctor.

"No, no…I think Mr. Skinner has a point." said the Captain. "Mr. Gray could be using the Martians to get his revenge on all of us, on that I do believe, and based on the way you described Mr. Gray's betrayal, it is indeed possible for him to believe himself to be of higher standards than the rest of his former kind, but I have to agree on Mr. Skinner's view on caution. I too believe that although Mr. Gray may believe to be more powerful than any of us, it's a certain possibility that he won't take his chances and allow the Martians to do the work _for_ him. Although, we would have to be careful, considering—"

Just then, a great, loud sound of destruction was heard.

"What was that?" asked the Doctor.

One of Nemo's crewmen walked in the stateroom. "Captain…! A Martian tripod has crossed the river and attacked a crossing train!"

The Captain rose. "Surface the ship! We _must _attack that tripod, or at the least cause it to fall back behind the river."

Captain Nemo hurriedly paced to another room in the ship, his crewmate alongside him, and the other league members attempting to catch up.

"As soon as the ship is emerged, try and launch a rocket at the goddamn thing. We must do everything we can to stop it."

"Aye, aye, sir!" said the crewmember, and he ran off ahead.

Soon enough, as the league paced themselves to the control room, they felt the ship rise out of the water, and after a few moments, an explosion was made.

They had hit the tripod!

The three men came just in time to view out the ship's windows the monstrosity fall to fiery pieces into the river.

As soon as the fire was made, the Captain once again announced in a harsh, excited tone:

"According to my courier, a second tripod retrieved its comrade's remains—up in Shepperton, artillery positions had downed one of its invaders by themselves."

"How touching…they're as weak and sentimental as people." Skinner mocked.

"Not quite. They did so because they didn't want us studying their _engineering_. This is our chance to do exactly that."

He directed himself to a crewmember.

"Bring the wreckage aboard the ship. We _just might be able to finally examine what we're dealing with_."

In the bright green, ironically calm pastures of the South Downs in England, Mrs. Harker and Agent Sawyer did their best to search for _what_ they didn't know.

"I don't even know what we're _looking for_." Tom complained.

"We're looking for _someone_…who's supposedly somewhere around here." Mina replied.

"_Yeah…_and we've no idea _who, _and _where._ Look, if this guy is so _secret _even that _Holmes _fellow doesn't even know where he is, then—"

"Then he must be very important." Mina replied, trying to lighten the subject with a smile. "Mycroft said that our mystery man maintained a mobile base in this nearby forest, so that no one knew where he was."

"_Do you have any idea of how big these woods are?_" Tom grumbled.

"Well, to be honest Tom, _I don't_. But complaining about it won't make it any easier." she said, turning serious.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. It _is _a nice day out, huh? Everything really is nice; all the plants and nature and everything—it's all so green…"

"_Oh, but you're wrong! Its red; red in tooth and claw!" _said a voice neither Tom nor Mina did recognize.

The two turned around to see a very scraggly man to be about in his late thirties, with messy blonde hair and ragged clothing.

"The stars…" he mumbled. "They told me I would meet people! That's…that's if you _are_ people!"

"Well of _course _we're human. And we're here because we're looking for somebody. Maybe you can help us."

"Tom…I don't think we should go around asking people about our mystery man…there isa reason he's been trying to stay hidden, remember?" Mina inquired, privately.

"Oh, _marvelous!"_ exclaimed the man. "I'm so _glad_ they _listened_ to me, and sent someone to _find_ him!"

"Wait…who is it you think _we're _looking for?" Tom asked.

"Why, the _devil doctor,_ of course! Everyone thought he'd died on his _island_, but _I_ knew! I could see his handiwork about me _everywhere_! Running on all fours like…l-like…and the _plump_ chap I met on my _return_! _Government_ chap! _He_ knew! You could _see_ it! See it in his piggy _eyes_!" the man seemed to be overly excited, waving his arms about in strange convulsions.

"This man you speak of…did he have a little moustache, and macassar oil in his hair?" Mina asked.

"_That's him!_" the man shouted above the trees behind them. "And he _knew_! He knew about the _island_!"

"And this _devil doctor_…is he near here?" asked Tom, suspicious.

"Well, yes it's _obvious_! I've _seen_ them! The one's he's _altered_! You're think they're _people_, but look closer…they're _animals_! What seems a man will have the eyes of an old hunting dog! Or perhaps they're _feline_…soft and sleek to all appearances, but _stealthy…viscous_! Do you know the type of whom I speak, hm? Yes…y-yes, I rather think that you do. _Oh!_ I've said too much _already_! D-don't try to follow me! I've set traps for your sort…_traps_!"

And with that, the peculiar fellow ran off.

"Uh…huh." said Tom, obviously curious about the strange man. He and Mina, with this newfound information, went off into the woods.

"I have to say, this _devil doctor_ that man spoke of—the one with the island, the one who the "plump chap"…obviously our Mr. Bond, knew about...he must be the man we're supposedly looking for." said Mina.

"Yeah…and even him being around here…" Tom looked up to the canopy of green sky above him, supported by limbs of bark. "That guy is obviously obsessed with whoever it is we're looking for. If he's around here, then the so-called _devil doctor_ must be around here, too."

"You have a point, Tom." said Mina. "You know…perhaps the 'island' that man spoke of was a previous base for our doctor."

"Yeah…he even mentioned how everyone thought him to be _dead_. If military intelligence had simply moved him here, well…that fits with _our _usual tactics. I mean…_you, Jekyll, Skinner,_ and even _Nemo_ are supposed to be dead too, right?"

Mina agreed.

The two league members and friends walked in stillness for a few minutes, until Tom broke the silence.

"Tell me more about being a vampire."

Mina turned to face him.

"What?"

"You know…what's it like, and everything."

Mina turned back to face her path. "Well…when I first turned several years ago, it was hard to adjust. I mean, sure I get to turn into hundreds of bats and heal very rapidly, but…there is always the desire to drink blood, and…and the desire to _kill_ innocent _lives_."

Tom simply looked at her.

"Sometimes I can't help but think one day I'll go out of control and become the very thing I fear the most...to take an innocent life, controlled by this…this _nature_ of mine."

There was a silence for a minute.

"I don't ever think you'd turn into a killer, Mina. Not ever like that."

She glanced to him.

"You're one of the most thoughtful persons I've ever met in my entire life. I don't think you have enough will in you to give in to your vampiric temperament." He replied, kindly. Mina smiled.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The two walked on a little longer, when Tom was about to inquire something.

"You know, Mina, I—"

But before Tom could finish, Mina screamed at what stood before them.

A creature…not a creature like Hyde, but a grey bear standing upright and walking towards them, dressed in human clothes.

"What the…?" Tom was about to shoot it, when the creature _spoke_.

"_You come with usss!_" it groaned, as three other creatures emerged out of the trees—an elephant, a tiger, and a badger, all dressed in human clothing.

The two attempted to struggle and fight against the four beasts, but with difficulty.

"_Not to ruun! You come with ussss!" _groaned the bear.

The four were able to force Tom and Mina to follow them in the woods.

"What have we gotten ourselves into…? They're…they're…_animals!_" Tom grumbled.

"_NOT TO TAALLLK!"_ the bear roared.

"We're human _beings_, and unlike you _all,_ we're _supposed_ to talk! _Where are you taking us_?" Tom argued.

Instead of replying mannerly, the bear simply roared again, "NOT TO TALLKKKKK!"

"For God's sake, Tom, don't criticize them!" Mina warned.

"I don't see why not! If they intend to act like beasts, they should expect to be treated as ones!" Tom shouted, unable to get out his gun due to the elephant and badger right next to them.

"_NOT BEAAASTSS! YOU NOT TO TAALLLKKK! YOUU COME WITH UUS! YOU SEE MASTER! YOU…urrng?"_

The bear, Tom, and Mina, turned to see the dressed tiger leaning over a puddle, lapping up water. Just then, the bear slashed the tiger away from the puddle and yelled.

"_NO, TIM, BAAAD! BAAAAAAAD! NOT TO GO ON ALL FOURS! NOT TO LAP UP WATER!!"_

The tiger growled.

"_WE GO TAKE TO SEE MASTERR! SEE, TIM?? GREEN ONE IS COME TAKE US!" _

The tiger once again growled, but softly this time, in frustration.

"Green one? What are they talking…." Tom questioned.

And yet another creature—a frog, dressed, and driving a small, shiny red car, came into view.

"…about…?"

"_QUIET! YOU, NOW! FOLLOW GREEN ONE! HE GO MASTERR!_

The two followed "Green One", involuntarily, until the shiny red car came to a stop. While the five animal-like creatures were distracted, Tom quickly pulled out his gun, and was about to shoot…

"That won't be necessary. Welcome, good sir and madam, to my humble sanctuary."

Mina and Tom turned to see a serious, elderly man, covered in a blood-stained apron, and wiping his hands with complete satisfaction to his appearance.

"I am Alphonese Moreau." he spoke. "How may I help you?"

"_Blast it, those league members!" _Dorian shouted among his green friends.

"_That Captain and his tedious ship…"_

The Martians squirmed around him impatiently. Dorian sighed.

"That submarine; that's what's stopping us from crossing the Thames River. We have to do something to destroy it." Dorian announced.

The Martians looked curious.

"We have to do something to the river."

Rodney Skinner heard the repetitive sound of running footsteps. Peeping out through his door, he viewed as dozens of crewmembers ran as fast as they could down the hall, and up to the main deck.

Something was up.

Walking out of his room and up onto the deck himself, Rodney Skinner took one surprised look around him and to the stern face of his Captain.

"River supposed to be like that, is it?" he joked.

"Do not jest with me now, Mr. Skinner." he replied. "You know that it is not."

Because surrounding the Nautilus and covering the _entire_ Thames River, was a giant stretch of red, thorny weed…squirming up and all around everything, and sucking the river dry.


	8. Complications Closure

LXG2

An LXG/League of Extraordinary Gentlemen fanfiction

All rights reserved (League of Extraordinary Gentlemen/LXG) to Alan Moore, and any War of the Worlds rights reserved to H.G. Wells.

A/N: Last chapter. This story was basically a 'story-version' of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen 2 comic. Not one of my bests, so I apologize.

Dr. Henry Jekyll examined the Martians' attack scheme. The thorny red muck squirmed in all directions, nearly grasping at the doctor's feet. He peered over the deck to get a better glance.

"How are the men doing? I can't see…are they clearing the weed? Is it working?" he asked Nemo.

"_Aheheh…_you could always step _closer…_" Skinner joked.

Dr. Jekyll rolled his eyes.

"So…it's the space jellies who've done this, then?" asked Skinner.

"_Yes…_I believe it is some type of anti-sub-marine weapon." Nemo replied.

Skinner made a 'humph' sound.

"The _effective_ type, from the look of it…" he mumbled.

Nemo scowled.

Alphonse Moreau simply stood there, wiping his bloodied hands, staring at Tom and Mina. Dozens of animals dressed in human clothing and talking and acting in human-like behavior surrounded him. There were several mice, a giraffe, a pug-dog, a pig, a rabbit, goose, badger, and monkey. "Green One", the humble frog, got out of its car, and bowed down to its master.

Mina stumbled. "I take it that you are the _doctor _we seek? Sir, we are agents of the crown, and…"

"Yes, so I had gathered…" Dr. Moreau interrupted. "That was why I had H-9 and his men bring you to me."

"H-9? You mean that bear thing?" asked Tom.

"Of course. The H stands for _hybrid_. Didn't our masters tell you?" he replied.

Then, the doctor turned to one of his creations dressed in a bloodied apron as well as him. "H-11," he said, "bring our guests some food, would you?"

The creature bowed. "Yes, master. Algy get food now."

And then it ran off.

"A pug-dog…_incredible_." Tom mumbled. Then he turned to the doctor. "Look…Moreau, or whatever your name is…how did you know we'd been sent by the government to find you?"

"H-9 overheard you talking about me. His English is quite good." Dr. Moreau answered.

He led the league members into a small hut, where there were several bottles and scientific equipment.

"As for the Government," he started, "who else knows I _exist_? They repositioned me here when there were…difficulties…at my previous establishment. H-9 tells me you met with Prendrick yesterday."

"Was that who that strange man was?" asked Tom. "Hate to break it to 'ya, but it seems as if he's obsessed with you." He directed to the doctor.

"He is a former acquaintance of mine who has, unfortunately, gone mad. My creations keep him under discreet observation. He poses no threat, however."

"Good _Lord! _What on Earth _is this?_" Mina exclaimed. She was at the other end of the room, holding up a blanket, covering a table. On it lay another of the doctor's 'creations'—some kind of another pug-dog.

"This was to be H-216, but dogs are always difficult. Surgery is required on the limbs, so they can stand correctly." Dr. Moreau walked over to the table, and placed the blanket back over the creature, sadly. "It perished under the anesthetic."

"We're here to transport something called H-142 to London." Tom added.

The doctor's head snapped to the American Agent. "H-142? Are you sure?"

Tom and Mina nod their heads. The doctor calmed, becoming serious.

"Then I take it that London is in grave danger."

"It's been invaded by…things...from another world. Perhaps Mars…" Mina stated.

"Look, whoever you are, you've got to _help_ us!" Tom pressured. The doctor stayed serene.

"I see. Then we must discuss this over dinner, yes…? Like civilized beings…"he smiled.

Dr. Moreau sat down at a table, just as H-11 brought a platter of food—small fruits, nuts, and dead, wild animals such as native birds and mice to the forests around them.

At the Thames River, the Nautilus gives to success in destroying the Martian weed. One by one, dozens of Martian tripods began to line the end of its bridge. And they simply stood there…_waiting…_

Tom, Mina, and Dr. Moreau waited at a train station nearby the forest. Dr. Moreau's bear and tiger creation struggled with a wooden crate, and brought it next to them. The two league members, obviously, wondered of its contents.

"Is it…_sedated, _inside that crate?" asked Mina, inquiring about the hybrid.

"It sleeps…after its _fashion. _But, when it wakes, it will most certainly perform the task our masters have in _mind _for it." said the doctor. From this, the league became even more curious.

Just then, the sound of the train had come. And, approaching to the two men, one woman, and two creatures, was the trail of smoke signaling its arrival.

"_Ah. _That's sounds like your train." spoke the doctor. "H-9? H-14? Please _conceal _yourselves." he directed.

Under command, the bear and the tiger lowered into the tall grass and weed.

The train, inward at last, stopped for the two members of the league. Two men dressed in strange glowing green suits and gas masks stepped out, instantly picked up the crate and carried it…_very carefully…_onto the train. Mina and Tom boarded it as well.

Soon, they were off to London.

"What do you suppose is inside that crate?" Mina asked.

"Not sure…something to repel the invaders…?" Tom replied. "Maybe a hybrid _dragon _or something? Fiery breath against that _heat ray device_?"

Mina smiled at Tom's amusement. "The crate's rather small, and not particularly heavy, from the looks of it, Tom."

"Then it's a small dragon."

Mina chuckled. "Yes…well…otherwise, London seems to know exactly what they're _getting_."

Tom looked out the window, to the upcoming factory buildings that represented London, England, 1899.

"Let's hope so." he mumbled.

Once Mina and Tom arrived in London, the train doors opened to a very sick looking Campion and three more of those glowing green, gas masked men.

"Bond." Tom greeted.

"Agent Sawyer. Mrs. Harker. D-do you have H-142? The specimen had arrived safely, without damage?"

"Um…yeah. I guess so." He replied, unsure of what was going on.

"_Thank God." _ Bond released. "It's _all right! _There's no need to _shoot _us! …I repeat, they're _all right!_" he yelled to the strangely dressed men, wary with guns.

"_Shoot _us? What…?" Tom shouted.

"It's nothing that need concern you." he replied, slightly ignoring Tom. "Come _on._ Let's get that _freight car _unloaded, and for God's sake, be _careful_!" he yelled to the men, carrying the crate.

"Bond…what's going _on_?" Mina asked. "Waterloo's _deserted_, except for your _special services _people…!"

"So is _London_. Time's running out, Agent Sawyer. Please _excuse_ me."

Bond once again directed to the men. "_That's it…easy does it…_Now—get the bloody thing over to West-Minister. And whatever you do, _don't drop it!_"

But Tom wasn't going to give up that easily. "What is it? You _know_, don't you? You _know _what's in that _crate_!" he yelled.

"_Yes._ It's the answer to London's _prayers_, Agent sawyer. And straw, I hope. _Lots _of straw. As for you two, you're to come with me. We'll be joining your colleagues at London bridge."

"Why London bridge? Is the Nautilus there?" asked Mina.

"No. That's still trapped in Wapping. London Bridge is where the tripods are massed." Campion replied. "So far we've held them in South London, except one that landed at Primrose Hill. _That _one was seemingly intended as a major manufacturing base, but luckily we incinerated it in its _crater_."

Just then, a coach pulled up.

"Ah, well, here's our transport."

Mina and Tom looked past the coach and to the streets.

"Oh my _God_, where _is_ everybody?" asked Mina.

"Everybody's _evacuated_. If we can't hold them at the _river_, London's _finished_." he said. "The bridge, as quick as you can!" He directed to the coachman.

The three entered the coach.

"Why London bridge? Cant those things use _another _bridge, or _wade_ across the river?" Tom asked.

"Yes, well, messed that up for themselves, didn't they? Filled the Thames with this ghastly _weed_. That's what's disabled the _Nautilus_."

"As for the bridges, Tower Bridge we _raised_, obviously. Most of the other's we've blocked with _rubble_. _Rotherhithe _Bridge we blew _up_, along the tripod that was _on_ it….and the _people_, of course."

Mina and Tom's eyes widened, as the three passed by the deserted town.

"Bond, listen…that horde of _monsters_ Moreau's creating…" Mina asked.

"_Ah. _You met his playmates did you? They're not important. Merely an eccentric hobby we _tolerate_."

"We…we'd assumed they were his government _project_…" Mina inquired.

"_Really?_ Why would we need subhuman brutes who've barely mastered English when we already have _soldiers_? No…it's the H-140 series we're interested in. If the rest become a problem, we'll probably euthanize them."

The carriage stopped.

"But…I mean…if the hybrid animals aren't important, then…" asked Mina, getting out of the coach.

"Then what was H-142? What was in that _crate_?" Tom finished.

"That isn't your concern." Campion snapped. "Now _hurry_! Your colleagues are waiting by the bridge-mouth _walls_."

Captain Nemo, Rodney Skinner, and Henry Jekyll lined the bridge fortifications. The reunited league gave each other a simple greeting.

Campion went to the edge of the bridge's walls. He looked. "H-142 is at Westminister, gentlemen. It is being prepared for delivery. And until it's ready, we must keep the invaders on the other side of the Thames."

"Hold on…what do you mean by _delivery_?" asked Jekyll.

"Bond—their machines will soon cross!" Nemo shouted.

"_Oh my God…"_ Mina mumbled.

There were at least three dozen tripods, all lined against the end of the Thames River.

"Then we must _prevent them_." Campion stated. He glared at the league. There was a slight silence.

"I…I can launch a rocket at them." Nemo stated.

"And…I'm sure Hyde could give them a surprise or two." Dr. Jekyll mumbled.

"What about Gray?" Tom asked.

"He's probably with the Martians." Mina stated, angrily. "I'll fly over and see if I can find him."

"But how do will kill him?" asked Skinner.

"I don't know." she said.

"But, Hyde will be incinerated!" Mina protested.

"Then we'll be sure to distract them." Bond stated.

After a few moments of thought, and several silent exchanges of doubt, the league was off. Henry soon changed into Edward, Captain Nemo boarded his Nautilus and arranged for a rocket to fire at the Martians, and Mina flew off to the other side of the river.

As the rocket was launched, Mina had flown to the other side, and, in no surprise, she saw Dorian Gray at the foot of one of the Martian tripods. He noticed the bats immediately.

"Mina…" he smiled.

The rocket had blown one of the tripods, which distracted them for the most part. Mina and Dorian were reunited once again. She landed, forming into her ladylike form. Dorian greeted her with a bow.

She growled, lunging at him immediately.

Edward Hyde sacrificed himself to the deadly Martians. He approached one, and laughed manically.

"I'm no engineer, but don't you have rather a design flaw in these three legged things?" he roared, as he tore one of its legs off.

The tripod fell, as more rockets launched.

"The fallen tripod is blocking the bridge!" Campion shouted in relief. "We've got them trapped!"

"_When will you give it up, Mina?" _Dorian shouted, fighting his past lover and worst enemy.

"_I'll give up when you're dead, Dorian!"_

"I've no more rockets!" Nemo informed Campion, Rodney, and Tom.

Another tripod fell from the rocket, and Edward had managed to destroy yet another.

Mina and Dorian continued to slash each other, neither making progress.

Just then, when one of the tripods had fallen, something was shown in its fiery rubble; a portrait. Dorian's portrait.

Dorian Gray stopped in his tracks as Mina stared. He screamed in terror—as his portrait burned in flames, so did he.

Just then, two of Bond's special service people fired cannon down the river.

"What was that report from down river?" Nemo shouted. "It sounded like _guns_…"

Campion seemed calm, taking out a cigarette.

"It's the artillery position at Westminster. They're delivering H-142 to South London."

"What? An artillery shell? B…but isn't it one of Moreau's hybrids?" Tom shouted.

"_Oh yes…it's a hybrid all right…Anthrax and Streptococcus, if I remember correctly." _he said, smoking.

"A hybrid _disease_?" Skinner said.

"_Officially, the Martians died of the common cold. Any humans died of Martians."_

Captain Nemo, Rodney Skinner, Campion Bond, and Tom Sawyer watched as the Martians fell, one by one.

_1 Week Later_

"Gentlemen…Mrs. Harker…" Mycroft directed.

"I congratulate you all on defeating the Martians and any chances of England, eventually the world, becoming invaded."

Mina, Nemo, Henry, Rodney, and Tom stood in the secret annexe, smugly.

"All of South London is still recovering from its injuries, but I can assure you we are working _very hard _on restoring houses, bridges, and buildings. Thankfully the Thames River was cleared, and is now back to normal. The Nautilus is no longer stuck within it, and if you wish, you are all liberated to depart."

Nemo gave Campion and Mycroft one final nod, before he was about to leave.

"Although…" Mycroft started, "There is one last thing I'd like to inform you of."

The league turned to face the smug faces of their superiors.

"We were contacted…by someone, not too long ago, in which I think you would all be interested in hearing from."

Tom pushed past the league that stood in front of him. "_Who_…?" he asked.

Mycroft smiled, and gave a soft chuckle. Campion crept a smile as well.

Because at that moment, the doors opened. And, standing in the doorway, was a middle-aged man, to be about in his late forties, with black hair, a moustache, and a goatee. He wore beige, hunting clothing, and carried the one thing that made the entire league gasp and widen their eyes in shock…_a Winchester._

End


End file.
